


Sammy's Stories

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: For Destiel Bingo Prompt: Sam writes fan fictionSam watches real life then writes it down. That is until Dean finds him writing it one day.





	Sammy's Stories

Sammy’s Stories

 

Yeah those two didn’t give him any inspiration, AT ALL! Sam was watching his brother and Castiel. Well more appropriately he was watching Castiel watch his brother. It didn’t seem to matter what Dean was doing, Castiel was always watching him. Today he just happened to be going through the weapons room once again to make sure everything was clean and in peak working condition, because the previous three times he had done this could have possibly been wrong. The guys were bored, no this was an understatement, and they were starting to get desperate for something to do. 

Dean cleaning the guns wasn’t what caught Sam’s eye though. What actually captured his attention at the moment was the fact that Cass’s eyes never left his brother; every movement was traced by the angel’s blue eyes, while Dean was completely oblivious. This is what had inspired Sam to write fan fiction. After their case that introduced them to the idea he had looked it up on the internet. After that he was hooked. Yes there were a few ok hundreds of stories that had made him just cringe but some of them seemed right on the money, like several he had seen about Castiel and Dean. 

Apparently many of the readers of Chuck’s books had also noticed his brother’s blindness when it came to a certain angel. So a while back Sam had decided to take it upon himself to add to this swell of knowledge, he mostly wrote about Dean and Castiel, but he had written a few about mistakes in his life that he had made and wanted to fix. Those stories were few and far between, they made him dwell on his past in ways that only brought him down even though they were what were supposed to be fix it fics. Mostly he chose to write about Dean and Castiel and their epic love story unseen by the main characters. While watching them move around each other Sam would think of new stories. 

Sam was writing away at his desk in his room in the bunker when the door slams open. “What are you into now nerd boy?” Dean reaches over grabbing the papers off of the desk in front of Sam. Before Sam can respond in any way Dean has ran out of the room and down the hall. Locking himself in his room before Sam could get the door open enough to squeeze in. Sam wasn’t embarrassed by what he had written. He was actually writing about the incident in the weapons room this afternoon. If Dean found out that Castiel had been staring at him while he was cleaning the guns, what was the worst that would happen? His brother might accidently find a clue in the stories that Sam writes. If he can’t see that Cass watching him means more than just a curious stare then maybe other people noticing might nudge Dean in the right direction. Still, it was Dean and he would harass Sam about writing it in the first place.

Sam leaned against the door knowing that Dean would be reading it. He heard a loud “Aw man, come on, Not you too!” come from the other side of the door. Knowing that Dean was only just realizing that Sam had been writing about him and Castiel Sam he knew there was going to be more out bursts to come. Then it got really quiet in Dean’s room. Sam knocks on his brother’s door with more than a little apprehension. “Dean? Hey everything ok?” Dean clicks the lock open on the door but doesn’t come out into the hall. Sam slowly opens the door looking inside to see his brother sitting on the bed looking down at the papers like they held the secrets of the universe. “Sammy, why did you write this? I mean, not gonna lie, I’m just glad you aren’t trying to write me a sex life, but really? I mean do you really think this is how he feels?” 

Sam just looked at him for a few seconds. Was his moron of a brother finally seeing it? “First of all, eww. I really don’t want to think of your sex life no matter who is in your bed. Second of all are you blind? Cass looks at you like you hung the freaking moon man and don’t think I haven’t seen how you look at him either. But that’s what is so great about it. He really cares about you and you really care about him. It doesn’t matter what anyone else sees. You just need to start paying attentions to the signs and you will see that he feels that much for you. You can’t not see it Dean.” He sat there looking at his hands thinking for a minute. “Yeah, you might be right. So, do the writers on that site know you have an inside scoop? Just think how they would feel knowing that they are reading what really happens in our life.” The grin on Dean’s face was worth him getting a hold of the papers. “Yeah Dean, I bet they’d freak.”


End file.
